Fallen Shadows
by Cottens-fanficlover
Summary: This is an AU (alternate universe) where each Smosh character is like something out of a fairy tale. (The first few chapters are introductions of the characters Joven, Ian, Anthony, Sohinki, Mari and Lasercorn then it will get to the story line.)
1. Chapter 1- Paranormal Investigator

**Fallen Shadows**

**By: Fanficlover50**

_Author's notes~ this is an AU (alternate universe) where each Smosh character is like something out of a fairy tale. Also I have an ego issue, so please people tell me if this is good or not in the comments below c:_

**Chapter 1- Paranormal Investigator**

I sighed and pulled the covers off my body shivering my mom walked into my bedroom and leaned against the door.

"Son get up you have work to do." she said.

"I know mom, I'm getting up don't worry." Smiling I walked over and hugged her she hugged me back.

"I love you Joshua I want you to know that." She whispered in my ear, I nodded in response letting go she left to go make breakfast while I got spare clothing and left to go take a shower.

"Hey Josh off to work?" I heard my older brother yell.

"No not yet I am off to take a shower dumbass!" I yelled back.

I entered the bathroom but out of safety I locked the bathroom door, my family didn't really appreciate me to much and my brothers prank me any chance they get, so I learned out of experience to lock doors behind me and not to say things that my parents and siblings could tease me about, well in reality my mom was the only one who still loved me, sighing heavily I stripped down out of my pants and boxers I turned on the shower getting the right temperature. Slipping in I let the water cascade down my back I grabbed the soap and scrubbed myself down. After my shower I dried my hair and body changing into a pair of jeans clean underwear and black button up shirt I unlocked the door to the bathroom and threw the dirty clothing in the hamper and left for the kitchen.

"So why did you take so long in the shower Josh?" my older brother said smirking

"Well I actually take time to clean myself." I said grabbing my plate full of breakfast.

"Nah you just are some fag who gets problems from other men." My brother leaned back in his chair.

"Fuck off! I am bisexual not fucking gay! I like girls to." I snapped pointing my fork at my brother.

"Yeah right you just say that we all know how you actually are fuck face." My brother stood up and left to go play a game or something.

"Joshua hurry up stop fucking around and get a move on!" my dad snapped glaring at me.

"B-but I didn't ea-"

"I don't care Joshua get out of your fucking chair and get the fuck to work you useless piece of shit!" My dad cut me off before I could finish my sentence I stood up and put on my coat leaving the food on the table I barely ate anything and that became really bad for me but I got to eat lunch at work alone.

"You ready?" My dad asked as I slipped into the front seat next to my dad.

"Yeah…" I looked out the window this was a strange town I never understood things in this town but I always ignored them, I worked as a paranormal investigator I didn't hunt ghosts I wasn't that type of investigator I actually solved mysteries that had paranormal things involved I was a cop and an investigator I helped people when ever something paranormal happened I got paid good money and my dad was the chef of the place I worked at so he got to do cooler stuff then solving paranormal crimes and haunting or putting an end to a fight started by two different clans of creatures.

"Son, snap out of it were here!" My dad snapped me out of my thoughts by hitting me I didn't react to badly I grew used to the beatings I got from my family.

"Sorry I was just thinking about work again." I said getting out of the car.

"Good if you were thinking about boys again I will kill you." My dad growled exiting the car slamming the door shut behind him.

"Dad I am actually not sure about me sexuality I… I just…"

"I don't want to hear another word you poor excuse of a boy!" My dad glared at me, I really should have known my dad isn't fond of me talking about my sexuality.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. We walked into the building dad signed us in I went to my office it was across from his office, I groaned and ran my hands through my hair I learned not to cry I forced my self to handle the abuse but I sometimes just wanted to cry and also die but I was stronger then that I felt the pain in my heart that I get when I know I am fighting back tears. I leaned in my chair closed my eyes thinking about what to do today I don't have many friends because I don't want people getting involved with my life but I have a boyfriend, Ivan, I haven't heard from him he had been ignoring me ever since he walked in on my dad and brothers beating me up, because I was dating him… I miss him.

"I wonder how Ivan is doing I haven't seen or heard from him in a while… I wonder how he is doing." I pulled out my phone and dialled his number, pressing the phone against my ear smiling softly as I heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I heard Ivan yell he must be riding a dragon because I can hear wind.

"Hey Ivan… its me Joshua." I said spinning in my chair.

"Hey Joshua… what's up?" his voice sounded unsure.

"Ivan why have you been ignoring me?" I cut right to the point.

"Because… Josh I am scared after what I saw I am not sure I can handle it."

"Ivan look that wasn't anything you should be concerned about I am use to it… I just don't want to lose a you."

"I'm sorry Joshua I just… when I see you, I see the whole scene unfold and… you crying I never seen you cry but now I understand why… I am sorry Joshua… lets hang out after your done work?"

"Sure I kind of want to hear how you are doing and how work is going."

"Hehe yeah can't wait sorry again Joshua oh and Josh let me know if he does it again… I feel like shit to know I can't help you."

"You can't help Ivan…"

"I know but still I'd like to at least be able to talk to you about it, stop bottling up your emotions its not good for you."

"Alright I have to go my dragon is flipping out." Ivan said

"Alright see you Ivan…" I hung up and placed my phone away sighing I looked up and seen a young girl standing there.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey… I'm Erin Darling and I want to talk to you about a fight that happened in my clan.

"Okay?"


	2. Chapter 2- A Unwanted Death

**Chapter 2- A Unwanted Death**

I laid down on my bed tears running out of my eyes I locked myself in my bedroom.

"Ian please open up…" My mom said.

"No!" I yelled

"Son please…"

"Mom I want to be alone."

"Please Ian I know you upset but please come out of your room you are supposed to be a pack leader… the vampire leader is here."

"Fine…" I stood up wiping my eyes I left me room, I never wanted to be the pack leader but my brother and dad died so I was forced to become pack leader, as I left my room my mother patted my shoulder.

"Come now Ian don't get upset and lash out at the leader okay."

"He killed my sister!" I snapped.

"He didn't, some one else in his clan did; now Ian come on." She lead me to the living room.

"Hello, aren't you a little young to be a pack leader?" The taller man smiled as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes but I wasn't suppose to be a pack leader but your kind killed my older brother and my dad!" I growled sitting on a chair.

"Ah so sorry, I am also here to apologise for one of my clan members killing your older sister."

"Bullshit…" I mumbled

"No it's the truth we didn't mean for it to get out of hand, I meant to scare your pack so we could pass." He spoke so calmly he smiled at me like a friend would I just frowned and folded my arms.

"You broke the treaty." I pointed out a true fact.

"I didn't mean to, also the treaty says you must prove that we did it on purpose for it to be broken."

"I have the proof you deliberately killed one of my pack members!" I snapped standing up from my chair.

"It was an accident."

"An accident is an unfortunate incident that happens unexpectedly and or unintentionally, typically resulting in damage, injury or even death and what you did was no accident!" I growled showing my teeth I knew my mom said not to lash out but the vampires really got under my skin.

"I know that and it was an unfortunate incident that happened I didn't expect my clan member to kill your sister!" He stood up standing taller then me he showed off his fangs a deep dark growl emitted from his throat.

"You…" I closed my eyes and sat down sighing heavily I nodded.

"You're right I am sorry, the treaty is still in play I don't want a war to start." I opened my eyes to see the vampire looked shocked.

"Thank you, for a young leader you make great decisions." He walked over to me and we shook hands after that he turned and left.

"I am proud of you Ian, you did the right thing."

"I am going to kill them." I said and turned heading back to my room and leaving my mom stunned.


	3. Chapter 3- The Cold Heart of a Vampire

**Chapter 3- The Cold Heart of a Vampire**

I was sitting on my leather sofa and was waiting for my dad to come back and tell me what the werewolf pack leader said about the crime I committed I heard the door open and close looking over my shoulder to see my dad.

"Son you are lucky the pack leader is young and naive but he said he doesn't want another war to break out so he is letting this slide… good job on killing the pack leader's oldest sister, Anthony."

"I didn't mean to kill her it was self defence…" I murmured softly

"Son I know, but I am proud of you the less lycans there are the more likely we can over throw their race and once that is over we can kill off the other creatures and become the only living species." My dad smiled he sat down placing a hand on my shoulder.

"B-but dad I don't want to over throw the werewolves and kill off the other paranormal creatures and humans… they make life better and they give us the food we need to eat… they give us blood… so if we kill them off…"

"Shh son it's alright, that is why we will let the humans live and just keep them as slaves and food." My dad smiled again he stood up.

"But dad!"

"Come now Anthony we will discus this later you have work and chores to do and I have my work to do, son you are showing greatness for being a leader you have what it takes but you must learn nothing is easy and you can't slack off now get moving." He headed up stairs to rest or something I groaned my dad wanted to be the ruler of the world and shit. I stood up and slid on my coat looking over my shoulder I bit my lower lip my younger brother was sick right now and he needed medicine I didn't want to leave him alone because mom was to fragile, my siblings were to young or to stupid and my dad left to go to work in a couple of minutes but I had work.

"I'll be back in a few hours or so." I yelled into the quite home.

"Alright son oh when you are leaving work can you get some groceries the list is on the fridge!" I smiled, that was my mom always trying to care for us even when she couldn't so I went to the kitchen and got the shopping list and left to go to work. As I approached the building I worked at I noticed a young boy sitting on a bench he was holding coffee he seemed upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked

"Huh?" he looked up at me his eyes where so beautiful they were a bright pale blue and the way they sparkled it just took my breath away.

"Hello?" He wove his hand in front of my face snapping me out of my state.

"Sorry, I zoned out…"

"No shit you zoned out, who asks someone a question then zones out?" he asked.

"Sorry I have ADHD…" I looked down my cheeks turning a brighter red then they naturally where.

"Hehe that makes two of us… my name's Ian." He stuck out his hand

"Nice name, I'm Anthony." I shook his hand.

"So why are you here Anthony?" Ian asked

"Because I work here." I said pointing at the candy shop.

"Oh… why?"

"Because this place was the only place that would accept me."

"Oh... Why?"

"I don't know I wasn't that good in school I guess…" I said shrugging and smiling at the beautiful boy in front of me.

"Ah, well you shouldn't be late… hey can we hang out one day?" he asked I smiled brightly and nodded my head.

"Of course I would love to hang out some day, here take this." I reached in my pocket and handed Ian my phone number.

"Do you carry spares of your phone number around where ever you go?" Ian asked smiling.

"Hehe, yeah never know when you'll need it." I said smiling still, he took the paper and nodded.

"Well see you later Anthony I have to go." Ian turned and left waving good bye I just smiled more and walked into where I work.


	4. Chapter 4- Fading into life

**Chapter 4- Fading into life**

I sighed heavily I sat on the living room couch my oldest brother sat down next to me.

"Still can't believe you are next to be leader of this clan…" he said leaning back into the leather sofa

"I know… I can't ether." I admitted to the oldest brother, I had older siblings and I was the second youngest yet I was next in line to rule the Eidolon race.

"But why you? I mean you're the second youngest how!?" He turned to me glaring at me.

"Well mom says it because I show more potential to be ruler then you and our other siblings I just need a mate…" I said looking down sadly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…"

"You know your mate has to be female right?"

"Yes I know that, and that's what I am looking for a hot girl!" I snapped I hated it when my family accused me of being gay because I came out of the closet that I thought was there just turned out it was a phase I never liked men I just liked girls.

"Oh really?"

"Really…"

"Alright what ever you say faggot." My brother stood up and left leaving me alone on the couch.

"Mom!" I yelled frowning.

"What dear?" my mother came in and leaned against the door frame.

"I'm going for a walk…" I said looking at her.

"Alright don't stay out to late, oh and Matt."

"Yeah mom?"

"Not all girls can be hot marry some girl you'll be happy with don't marry some one because of their looks alright?" My mom didn't give me time to respond she turned and went back to her room. Sighing heavily I left I am actually still curious on my sexuality I just never tested it out before but I might be bi, gay or straight I don't really know. Sighing again I walked down the old streets other Eidolon wandered around some in their ghost forms others in their human forms I closed my eyes and turned into the ghost form I didn't want to be noticed by humans after all I liked to walk in other clan's territories just to see how it was and learn from there mistakes, I found out the grimalkin where a mistake along with pixie's the grimalkin was created when a werewolf breed with a shape shifter, and Pixie's broke the rule of cross breeding, A fairy and an Elf had a child and soon Pixie's where invented, I never understood the way a vampire was once a cannibal but then again I didn't care to much for the vampires.

"Hey you!" I freaked out who said that no one can see me, I spun around and saw a man he had dirty and torn clothing he looked injured and what looked like a vampire or a Goth always got the two mixed up was chasing him.

"Leave me alone!" The hobo looking man yelled but the vampire or Goth just kept running after the hobo man, I gasped when the vampire lunged his tackled the hobo and attacked him, me being the person I am I turned and left my heart racing I was so scared I needed to get out of here I didn't like getting involved in fights that was the Paranormal cops job not mine.


End file.
